


Dean’s Musings

by metsuryuunoyome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sexual Tension, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsuryuunoyome/pseuds/metsuryuunoyome
Summary: Dean’s been thinking about everything he could do to you all day.*Please feel free to comment your thoughts and any requests!*Posted originally as on my tumblr (kittlelittle.tumblr.com) and my deviantart (MetsuryuuYome.deviantart.com) as “Little Whispers”





	Dean’s Musings

I don’t want other people looking at you. Looking at my property. Your legs are too long for your short skirts. When guys look at you, having to pull you closer to me in public drives me crazy. The feeling of your tiny waist fitting in the palm of my hand, your body against mine… I just want you home, in our bed– it doesn’t matter to me if you’re struggling or submitting. You’re mine, after all. I simply want to feel you under me… I want each breath of yours to be a reaction to my touch.

I can be sweet, of course. I can make your knees weak just by kissing you by surprise, holding you down and grazing my lips against yours. I can caress your cheek and say you’re my world, just admire your beauty and make you blush for days. But you need more than that, don’t you? You need someone to control you. You need someone to open door for you one minute and beat you the next. There aren’t many guys out there like me, baby. Aren’t you so lucky to be owned by me? You should be honored that I’m yours.

You’re hopeless on your own, you know. Little girls like you can be easily manipulated by those who lurk in the darkest corners of the city. To everyone else, I treat you like I princess. They don’t know that I slip my fingers under your clothes in public, waiting for you beg me to stop in a whisper. They don’t know you smile when I hit your adorable, naive face, that you beg me to fuck you while you’re bound and gagged, that you fantasize about getting molested with no one to help you… Hah. 'Innocent little Kitten.' I know the truth, though. You’d just love for me to grab you when you least expect it, kidnap you from your repetitive school life, and rape you until you can’t think of anything or anyone but me. You’d want to awake every morning tied up and being used by me, not even having a moment to think about what’s happening before there’s a blindfold over those panicked babydoll eyes.

Don’t worry; I want all of those things, too. I’d love to just steal you away from everyone. I want to make you cry and scream and feel good all at once. I want to wipe away your tears with one hand and gag you with the other, ignoring your pleas for me to be gentle. I can’t decide if I want to punch or kiss those sweet little lips of yours. Whether you’re laughing or screaming, I can’t stop the desire you spark in me. One look from your lustful face and I lose myself. I have to rake my nails over your pale skin, tease your neck and breasts and ass, bite every bit of soft flesh hard enough to leave marks for weeks. I secretly want people to see them. Then they’ll know what kind of slut you are, and more importantly, that you already have a dom waiting and watching over you.

How disappointing that you cannot always be at my feet, where you belong. Although we don’t have our own place yet, I can’t have you forgetting your place. When you’re bored in class, think about me thinking about you. When you’re alone, daydream about the things I’ve done to your helpless body. Remember: I need you. I want to break you, and ensure you that you belong to me and only me. So just wait until the next time I get my hands on you, sweetness.


End file.
